She Will Surely Be The Death Of Me
by Musical Skater
Summary: "But you don't know anything about me Max." I felt my hands get shaky once I looked into her eyes that seemed to be clear from the darkness and clouds that took over them once before. Everything seemed clear in them other then the shimmering in her eyes. "Maybe I need to then." *Disorder AU*


**Damn it's been a while. It seems to me stuff had slowed down in this ship. So, I decided that I would try to write a oneshot kinda thing for chasefield to see if I still have ship feels or help some of my fellow chasefielder's get their ship feels back up and running.**

 **So I kinda made up this AU but I'm kinda sure if I was the only one that thought of it. I was thinking what if Victoria had something along the lines of bipolar disorder or narcissistic personality disorder which why she would always flip on Max. One moment being nice, and the other being a straight up bitch. But then Max has a mixture of Schizophrenia (which would explain her *rewind dream*) and GAD or known better as Generalized Anxiety Disorder (Which would explain practically everything else about Max).**

 **I also was thinking about how Blackwell might have a under the table program when it comes to people like Max and Victoria so that they seem like the perfect school for anyone, even for those that believe their kids are completely find. *Cough cough* Prescotts *Cough Cough***

 **I'm not quite sure if I will go completely with this story but I was willing to try it out before I feel as if I jumped from the Chasefield trash can into the Widowtracer trash can.**

* * *

My parents never truly agreed when it came to me being on my own. They also didn't quite agree when I moved from Seattle Washington back to Arcadia Bay Oregon. With my Schizophrenia and anxiety problems, I wouldn't blame them. I had delusions that a tornado torn my home town apart and I was crushed by a lighthouse during the storm. If my kid has this and my random anxiety attacks that ends in me either hyperventilating or with bloody noses... I would bubble wrap the sucker and then keep them in a bubble.

But then I would also understand that I won't always be here to keep them safe and that treating them as if they can't do anything, will just make matters worst. My parents understood both ends of this equation when I told them I wanted to go to Blackwell Academy. After talking with the principal a few times and finding out that I wasn't the only kid that they had with issues like mind, my parents agreed that I would be in safe hands.

Or so we thought.

I had just moved into my dorm when I met the girl that could seriously be the death of me. Her dorm was right across from mine and she was leaning her left shoulder against her door frame when she first came into view. Her blonde pixie framed her face perfectly, her emerald green eyes were light and shined like the jewelry around her neck, with pale skin that seemed to be as soft as silk and clothes that seemed to cause more than my treatments.. She about gave me an anxiety attack by just looking at me.

She had a smirk take over her face as she looked me over. I felt like my skin was burning off my bones, even if she looked me over for only a quick second. She shot out her hand with a jingle of her bracelets. "Victoria Chase, it seems we're crossies." I arched my eye brow as I shook her hand. "Max Caulfield and what's a 'crossies'." She slipped her hand out of my grasp before answering. "I'm guessing Principal Wells didn't tell you huh?" I tilted my head a little bit to the side as she puffed out a sigh.

"Guessed so. Anyway, a 'crossie' is the person across the hall from your dorm that you go to if you're having issues. That way, the kids that have anxiety or mental disorders have someone to talk to since the principal was too cheap to hire an actual counselor. Usually when you meet them as well, you have to tell them ahead of time if you have disorders that cause mood swings or delusions."

I nodded my head when she finished with my anxiety rushing through me once again.

 _She has to rely on me if she has issues? I can barely handle my own! How can I be responsible for helping her? Why wasn't I told this by Principal Wells?!_

"Well then, I should tell you that I have Schizophrenia and GAD then." Victoria widen her eyes a little bit at that. "You speak pretty normally. Isn't one of major symptoms circumstantial speech or something like that?" I nodded my head lightly. "I didn't have that. I had minor speech disorders that were cleared up by a few years of speech therapy. But now and then I had rapid speaking issues."

Victoria only nodded at that. It looked as if she was impressed about something I was saying. This I didn't quite understand. Having these kind of issues are never something someone would take pride in. I just understand I have them and try to keep living on.

There was a silence between us till she spoke up. "I'm gonna tell you somethings since you've been so honest with me." I gave her a questionable look and before I knew it I was pushed up against my closed dorm door with her leaning over me. I scanned her face as I felt as if my breathing was getting rushed. Her light emerald green eyes were now dark and clouded. She was breathtakingly gorgeous and shakily terrifying. "And if you tell anyone about it, I will hunt you down and skin you alive. Got me?" My lungs were burning and I was now gasping slightly. She didn't have a hand around my throat or anything like that, but just making her get this close was starting to get my anxiety to push me to my limits.

She backed off after she noticed my slight nod. "I have NPD. They also believe that I'm bipolar but the doctor hasn't ran test on that just yet."

 _NPD? Isn't that_ _narcissistic personality disorder? Why would someone as beautiful as her have a disorder that means the person an inflated self worth with the deep need of admiration but has low self of steam with the vulnerability of criticism? It just seems straight up ironic. That or I'm too gay for this situation._

"I don't get it." She looked at me as if I grown a second head and became an Lernaean Hydra.

"You don't get what Max?" I felt my hands get sweaty and my eyes darted to the floor. I started to stagger breathe as I began to speak.

"How could s-someone like you have Narcissistic Personality Disorder? You look like-You look like a walking A-Aphrodite straight from a movie scene. For you to have low self of steam or anything like that, i-it sounds ironic to me. Why would someone so p-pretty get cursed with s-such a disorder?" I looked up so see that Victoria had started to smile at me.

"You weren't kidding about the rapid speech," And as quick as the smile seemed appeared, it vanished. "But you don't know anything about me Max."

I felt my hands get shaky once I looked into her eyes that seemed to be clear from the darkness and clouds that took over them once before. Everything seemed clear in them other then the shimmering in her eyes.

"Maybe I need to then."


End file.
